Sweet Talk 101 To be in Control
by daisystargirl
Summary: Infuriating, stubborn, and manipulative are just a few of the words Tom Riddle could use to describe Alice. But after descovering something interesting about her past, and Alice stumbling upon his secret, a game of cat and mouse begins.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first HP fiction, so I really can't wait to see hear your feedback on it, good and bad! Thank you so much in advanced for reading, if you decide to do so.  
_

**Chapter one – Entering the dragons den.  
**As Tom Riddle climbed onto the Hogwarts Express a strange feeling of relief over came him, but of course he didn't allow it to show. His face remains perfectly composed, like a statue devoid of emotion. Having being one of the first on the train he relish's the empty corridors, bounding along them, searching for an appropriate compartment. Finding the one at the front of the train to his liking he place's his bag overhead and settles down on the seat closest to the window.  
For Riddle the summer at the Orphanage had been a long one. It was, he presumed, because it was his last one there. When the end is close it makes people loose their patience. But Tom Riddle has been patient for far too long. Looking down at his watch the hands point at a quarter to ten, it won't be long now until his 'friends' come to find him. Picking up the book he had extracted from the bag before he placed it on the stand, he opens it slowly in his hands relishing the feeling of the hard backs weight perched on his lap. Knowledge is power, and books are the keepers.  
It doesn't take long for him to hear the pitter patter of feet as the train fills up, and in no time the compartment door has been flung open.  
"Morning Riddle," Avery nods a small flush rising to his cheeks causing Tom to smirk in his direction. Obviously he feels awkward about being the first to arrive, the first to fall back under Toms strong leadership. They had their summer; it is now time to begin putting their plans into action. After carelessly chucking his hold-all onto the railing over head, he saunters over to the window seat opposite Tom.  
"Nice summer?" he asks, feeling the need to fill the silence.  
"Not particularly," is Tom's curt reply as he glares up from his book. The silence that follows could almost be called un-nerving.  
"Avery! Riddle!" comes a loud voice from the doorway and there stands a rather exuberant looking Lestrange. Both look up at him, Avery with relief and Tom with a deadly glance.  
"Good summer?" Avery asks repeating his last question which Tom grimace's at, why on earth does he feel the need to start silly conversations with everyone and anyone?  
"Brilliant, went to Europe on holiday with my parents, had to get the boat and everything..." Tom looks up sending one more glare in Avery's direction.  
"Sorry to interrupt Lestrange, but I have more important business to attend to," he says with an air of authority. Standing up and grabbing his bag from above his head he answers the question before anybody even has to ask it.  
"Head meeting," he leaves sharply before anyone has a chance to congratulate him, scowling at the fact that his friends are so nosey.

The heads department is all the way at the other end up the train, and after a long trek he finally arrives attempting to curb the huge smirk on his face which appeared as all the younger kids swiftly moved out of his way with a look of pure fear plastered on their tiny faces. Hearing a voice from inside he opens the door walking in to see two people sitting opposite each other. The first he recognizes as headmaster Dippet sitting on the armchair, and the second is presumable the new head girl.  
"Tom, so nice of you to join us, how is our new head boy today?" Dippet announces smiling at Tom as he sits down on the couch as far away from the girl as possible.  
"Fine thank you,"  
"I take it you've not met the new head girl, meet Caroline Bottlebum, a Hufflepuff none the less!" Tom peers around nodding curtly in the general direction of the girl. He couldn't care any less about some dumb Hufflepuff girl; he'd have been more interested if it was a Slytherin.  
"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you both for earning such prestigious positions at Hogwarts, and remind you that the schedule for prefect meetings and late night corridor patrols have to be made up pronto," standing up with a flourish and heading to the door, "I suggest you begin straight away,"

The rest of the train journey went by in a blur for Tom as the coward of a Head girl sat back and let Tom do all the work, after he told her off abruptly for suggesting that they do the patrols together. Typical female. They always try their luck even when it's obviously he isn't intrested.  
Finally it was time to depart and head to Hogwarts, the view by now to Tom, isn't that amazing. But as the castle draws closer he can't help but feel warmth over come him. Hogwarts is home. In Hogwarts he has a place. He marches into the Great Hall swiftly followed by Lestrange, Avery, and Rosier who had obviously been late. The crowd happily part to let them past, the fear of the four mysterious boys plainly written on their sad little faces. The slytherin table is strategically placed at the far right of the room, and Tom sits down with his back facing the wall happy to glare around at all the other houses and watch what is going on. Avery and Rosier sit on either side of him for which he is thankful, already dreading the next year with Lestrange and his stupid, dumb comments. Across from them sit Poppy and Parma, two Slytherin seventh years. Tom grimace's as they bat their eyelids at him like he's a peice of meat.  
"Have you heard about the new girl?" Parma smirks looking over the table at the four boys obviously knowing the answer and looking for a reason to gossip.  
"New girl?" is Lestrange's smart reply.  
"We saw her just as we were coming in, robes blank, obviously waiting to be sorted,"  
"She is obviously a sixth or seventh year, although she did look kind of small from where she was standing," Poppy buts in, both girls giggling at her silly little jab, making Tom want to grab his wand and curse them.  
"Interesting," is Rosiers reply, and before anyone has a chance to speak in marches the new first years. All looking around at the intimidating face's feeling both nervous and excited. In no time the sorting begins, and the sorting hat starts blurting out house names after house names. Before long all the first years are seated at their new houses, but instead of picking the sorting hat up and putting it away Headmaster Dippet lets it sit on the chair.  
"Now children, I'm very pleased to say that we have a new student beginning Hogwarts today," with this the whole school falls silent, "she will be going into her seventh year and I hope you all give her a very warm welcome, without further ado, I give to you Alice Abel," as the doors swing open everyone's eyes open wide in astonishment. Abel? Where has that name been heard before? Staring at the door Tom Riddle knows exactly where that name has been heard before. In saunters a very pretty girl, her blonde hair the colour of sand on a desert beach. Poppy was right, she is small, but the word petite describes her best. Tom watches with narrowed eyes as she walks down the main isle avoiding the curious glares of a couple hundred people. From the far distance he is just able to spot the little patch of red forming above her cheeks, and he scorns her mentally for her clear weakness. Nobody with power and control would show such emotion in front of anybody.

Alice Abel stops the moment she reaches the front of the Great Hall, attempting to block out the feeling of hundreds of eyes drilling holes in the back of her head. She fails miserably of course. If only her grandparents had given her the choice all those years ago, then she would be comfortable in Hogwarts, not standing here in seventh year waiting to be sorted.  
"Hello Alice dear, very lovely to meet you finally," Dippet grins from a few steps up and Alice smiles back grudgingly, "your father was a very brilliant wizard," he finishes, causing Alice to peer around the room hoping nobody can hear their embarrassing exchange. Which of course everyone can.  
"Thank you sir,"  
"Now if you just place the hat on your head poppet, you'll be sorted in no time," this time her smile is more genuine, mainly at the thought of being sorted and being able to blend in if that is ever possible. Picking up the hat she places it slowly on her head, allowing it to fall down to just above her nose.  
"_An Abel I see,"_ the hat begins, causing Alice to roll her eyes. Does everyone have to know the story behind her cursed second name?  
"_Your father was a Ravenclaw, and a very good one at that. You could be great in that house. But Slytherin, now that's somewhere you could excel in, you have drive and purpose. Although, I see that you have a careless streak that would fit much better in Gryffindor,"_  
The silence seems to drag on forever.  
"_I have made my decision, GRYFINDOR!"_ Placing the hat back down on the bench she turns around for a moment allowing Dippet to mark her robes with the Gryffindor colours, and them swiftly makes her way over to the Gryffindor table. On her way over she feels everyone's eyes on her, but one gaze seems more intense than the others. Raising her head and scanning the far corner her eyes catch those of a Slytherin glaring at her. It doesn't take her long to throw a narrow eyed smirk in his direction before settling down in the space provided for her.

"Hello, Alice right? I'm Samantha," explains an even voice from her right, and she turns to see a brunette staring at her.  
"Yeh Alice, it's nice to meet you Samantha,"  
"Just call me Sam," she smiles, "I'm in seventh year as well so it looks like we'll be friends,"  
"It seems so," Alice grins, thanking god that she got put into a house where their was actually one nice person wanting to be her friend. Feeling a very strange sensation coming from in front of her she turns her head back around to see another girl staring at her with a very excited look on her face.  
"Hi, I'm Ruby it's such a pleasure to meet you Abel!" the girl almost shouts bobbing up and down on her seat in excitement. Causing her bleach blonde curls to bounce on her shoulders.  
"It's Alice,"  
"Alice sorry, oh it's just so lovely to have a new member of the house never mind a seventh year,"

The minute the girl sat down all around the hall chatter and gossip began. All about Abel of course. Tom Riddle sat in silence slowly picking at the food in front of him, and occasionally glancing at the new girls back as she chats to a couple of Gryffindor girls. He was right about her of course, he could tell from the moment she walked in that her emotions control her, that's why she was put in Gryffindor. Otherwise she would have been a brilliant asset to the Slytherins. But Slytherins are better of without a little girl who wears her hearts on her sleeve.  
"You never said she was good-looking," Rosier began, directing his statement to Poppy and Parma across the table.  
"Yeh, did you see those legs!" agrees Avery a small smile playing on his features as he glances over at her. Parma and Poppy decide to ignore the boys and instead direct their answer at Tom.  
"You don't think she's good-looking do you Riddle?" Parma purrs. He takes a few seconds to answer, letting out a long sigh.  
"Not bad for a half-blood Gryffindor,"  
"I recognise the name Abel, but I can't for the live of me remember how," Lestrange buts in skewering his mind for any clues that might jolt his memory.  
"Her parents where killed just over seven years ago by a Dark Lord. The worst attack in Wizarding history," Tom answers staring down at his soup bowl, the annoyance clear on his face. Not interested in hearing any further chatter about an unimportant new presence to the school, he stands up abruptly without saying a word and heads out of the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- A healthy does of ridicule.  
**Waking up the next morning after her first restless sleep in Hogwarts, Alice stares up at the ceiling letting a loud yawn escape. Is hoping that today, the novelty of having a new girl in seventh year will have worn off to much to ask for? The answer is an obvious yes, it is too much to ask for. Hearing muffled voices from outside the drapes Alice sits up and pulls them aside hastily.  
"Good morning sunshine!"Ruby sings and from the corner of her eye Alice can see Sam rolling her eyes, and mumbles a groggy, incoherent reply.  
"There's a piece of parchment on top of your trunk," she points, "I'm guessing it's your new timetable,"  
Striding over to it she finds that Ruby is right, a small folded piece of parchment has settled itself on top of her trunk. Picking it up and sitting down, she unfolds it gently almost worried at what she'll see written on the inside.  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Divination, Ancient Ruines, Potions, History of Magic and Transfiguration," she mumbles allowing a full blown groan to escape. Never in her life has she had to study that many subject, and at such an advanced level. Not that she won't be good at it, she's an Abel, and talent comes naturally.  
"Oh my," Sam squeals, "we're in the same classes practically!"  
"That means you'll be in the same classes as Tom Riddle," Ruby adds with a hint of malice.  
"Tom Riddle?"  
"He's a Slytherin, and when you see him your legs will literally turn to jelly," Alice turns to give Sam a questioning look and her only reply is a roll of her eyes before she march's out.

"First class Defence Against the Dark Arts," Alice mutters heading down to the first floor. Of course most of the seventh years are put in a class together due to their small majority. Stopping outside the classroom she releases a long sigh, and then pushes open the door. The classroom is plain in comparison to what she had thought it would be like. A few shelves lining the walls with ancient looking books, and a desk situated at the front of the class. Scanning the classroom she notice's that most people have already sat down, but luckily Sam had saved her a seat near the middle.  
"Finally I thought you'd got lost,"  
"Sorry, I was preparing myself," she smiles sitting down and chucking her bag under the desk. Scanning the classroom she notices the different coloured robes all situated in small segregated groups. The small group of Slytherins at the front, which some of them don't seem to be too happy about by the looks on their faces. The Ravenclaws sitting behind them in a larger group, having what looks to be a heated debate. The Hufflepuffs are a little more spread out, some in the front row and some in the back. Allowing her eyes to survey the class one more time her eyes suddenly settle on a Slytherin in the front row. His neat hair appears almost black in the dim light, and for some reason it's as if he has a different energy around him. As if he's more supreme than his fellow housemates. She continues to stare unaware of the smirk slowly forming on his face.  
"See you've spotted Riddle," is all Sam manages to say before the door barges open, and in walks the professor. A tall, bulky looking man with a balding patch on the crown of his head.  
"Welcome seventh years, to what will soon become the hardest and most daring class on your curriculum," his words obviously attempting to strike fear in the hearts of his students, and some of the Hufflepuffs cringe in their seats.  
"Today class we will be duelling," he grins, "see if any of you have a fighting spirit,"  
In no time the class has been split into teams of two, and one by one each group rises to the front to perform their duel. Two Hufflepuffs manage to knock each other out simultaneously with a leg-locking curse. A few Ravenclaws appear to be a little more advanced and after a few missed curses the taller male manages to disarm the other and hits him with a binding body curse.  
Soon enough Tom Riddle saunters up to the front to face his partner, none other than Lestrange. Deep down he feels pleased that he'll be able cause un-necessary pain to the silly slob who doesn't know when to keep his trap shut.  
"_Expelliarmus_," Lestrange mumbles but Riddle detracts the spell with a twitch of his wand and within seconds has cast the same spell non-verbally grabbing hold of his partner's wand smugly. They settle back in their seats, Riddle convinced that nobody will be able to beat him.  
Next Alice heads up to the front after being paired with a Ravenclaw male, and quite a smart one as well by the looks of the books piled up on the top of his desk. The minute they begin the geeky looking boy starts to throw spell after spell at her only for them to be redirected by a mere flicker of her wand. Minutes pass and soon she can begin to see the cracks in his composure. Sure enough he falters giving her just enough time to shout _"Expelliarmus,"_ deciding not to do anything too nasty.  
In no time it's only two people left standing, Tom and Alice, much to Tom's dismay. He had known the moment he saw her defeat the Ravenclaw that she would be the last to stand against him. She had played it smart deflecting the spells until they began to show weaknesses, but her little plan would not work on him.  
Standing up from her seat Alice cautiously walks up to the front aware that this will be the first time she and Tom come face to face. In a duel, brilliant. If she had been wary a few seconds ago that feeling quickly disperses as she see's the sly smirk planted on Tom Riddles smug face as he stands across from her.  
"Smart moves Abel," he growls, "I hope you know those tricks won't work on me,"  
"Oh don't worry, I have a whole bunch of spells I'd be happy to use on you, most of the involve pain," she hiss's in reply, gaining a scowl from the professor.  
"_Expelliarmus_," she yells but he quickly deflects it with his shield. A few minutes pass and after a few half hearted spells on his part which she quickly deflects, she begins to realise that he's up to something. Then it clicks. He can do non-verbal spells.  
Tom can't help but allow the smug expression on his face to grow as he see's her falter, how he'd love to read her mind right now and extract all the useful information so he could destroy her. Sending a half hearted binding spell across the room at her he flinches as a large grin appears on her face. Is she mocking him? In the tiny amount of time it takes him to falter in suprise a silent spell comes bounding towards him, hitting him square in the chest. It's only when he is dangling upside down in the air by one leg that he realises it's a _levicorpus_, and that she has the ability to cast non-verbal spells as well.

"Very well done Alice," the professor smiles casting the reverse spell and letting Tom Riddle down to face the girl who just made him look like a fool in front of their entire class. He watches as she puts her wand back in her pocket and shoots a satisfied smirk in his direction, then turns to look at the rest of the class. Half of them are attempting to stifle laughter and the rest are sitting as if they are suffering from post traumatic stress. How dare a girl like Alice Abel, a half-blood, attempt to ruin his reputation with silly little spells? If ever their was a time to pay, Riddle is sure that Alice's will be sooner than she thinks.

"Way to not draw attention to yourself," Sam grins as Alice collects her stuff as the professor announces end of class.  
"I'm sorry but from the looks of it he needed a reality check,"  
"Yes, but you do know this is going to spread,"  
"and?"  
"Well let's just say, Tom Riddle doesn't take embarrassment lightly," and with that, Sam will never know just how right she is.

After lunch -which Alice and Tom both refused to attend, unbeknown to each other -came Divination on the timetable. Clambering the stairs to the North Tower Alice makes a mental note to look for a spell to make climbing stairs a lot easier. Barging into the classroom she groans loudly realising that she's five minutes late and everyone is already seated.  
"Ah Alice, so nice of you to join us," a raspy voice speaks from somewhere in the corner. Looking around Alice spots an empty seat near the front, bounding over to it without looking around at who happens to be seated next to it.  
"Yes, so nice of you to join us," a mocking voice whispers as she flings herself down on to the soft squishy armchair. Without turning around she can already recognise Tom Riddles smooth voice.  
"Take a hike Riddle,"  
"Gladly," with that they both turn around glaring at each other.  
"Today pupils we will be studying the fascinating art of reading tea leaves," from the corner the tall thin woman walks into the light, her star and moon glass's reflecting the sun which seems to be pouring in from the round windows, "please do begin, I feel great energy in this room,"  
Rolling her eyes Alice picks up the cup in front squinting in at the swirling tea. Divination has never really been her thing.  
"You're meant to drink the tea," Riddle tuts peering at her with his dense blue eyes.  
"I knew that," she snaps in reply, lifting the cup to her lips and sipping thoughtfully. After a good few minutes of thinking about not a lot she turns to stare at Riddle who seems to be rapidly writing something down in his note book.  
"Got an infatuation problem Abel?" he smirks glancing at her curious expression.  
"No," she scoffs, "I'm just wondering what I should be more surprised at, the fact that you seem to be lacking when it comes beating a girl in a duel, or the fact you seem to be at the top of your Divination class," with a satisfied smirk in his direction she turns back around to glance into her cup. Seeing a small swirly piece of mush right next to a long trail she racks through her brain for something that could possibly look anything like it.  
"Snake," she mutters jotting it down on her notepad and continuing to examine the tea leaves.  
After a good half an hour has passed the wacky looking teacher finally stands up clapping her hands.  
"Now class lets go around and see what we managed to find, and who was able to extract the most from their tea leaves," she almost sings, "Tom?"  
Leaning back in her seat Alice folds her arms waiting for the Prince of Slytherin to speak.  
"I saw what appeared to be a clock, time will be a big part in my future," he mumbles keeping his stone face emotionless.  
"Very good, ten points to Slytherin!" she laughs, and then her gaze settles on Alice, unfortunately.  
"Erm, well I saw a snake, I think," she mutters looking into the teachers wide eyes, "maybe it's because I'm sitting next to a leery eyed slimy Slytherin," most of the class attempt to cover their giggles, but if she was to look at her left side she would see Tom Riddle's eyes flash with anger. The teacher, obviously not amused gives her a cold glacier gaze before moving on.

"Alice Abel I need to talk to you," Ruby squeaks settling herself down opposite her at the dinner table as Alice attempts to wolf down the remainder of her pie before heading to the library.  
"What is this I've been hearing about you and Tom Riddle?" Alice peers up from her plate and rolls her eyes, not bothering to grace her with an answer.  
"Apparently you've been really nasty too him,"  
"Nasty to him?" she yells slamming her fork down on the table causing a string of peas to go flying of her plate in various directions, hitting a first year square in the eye.  
"Yes, calling him names, using mean spells to embarrass him, half the girls in the school are already plotting against you,"  
"Oh come on, it was a duel, it was the first spell that came to mind!"  
"Yes well a simple disarming spell would have sufficed,"  
Alice stares dumbfounded, "Are you annoyed at me?"  
"No, just try to be nicer in future,"  
Rolling her eyes once again Alice stands up grabbing her bag and heading up to the forth floor, and to the library. Tom Riddle deserved everything he got. From the looks off it he spends far too long with his finger up his ass. From Alice's point of view, she's only helping him dislodge it, for his own safety of course.  
Walking into the library she stops in awe, looking up at the rows upon rows of books. Always being a secret geek nobody has ever known about Alice's love for books and knowledge, preferring to coop herself up in bed late at night or sneak of to the dark corners of library's to settle down and read. Dropping her bag on an empty table she strolls through the isle's using her finger to scrape gently along all the hard backs, skimming the titles as she goes. This has been her first chance to look for information on how to get her memory back. All she knows is that every since her parents have died something has been missing, something that she can't quite grasp. But maybe with the help of some books she'll be able to find something that will help her gain the information she needs. After delving deep into the dark corners of the library she finally comes across a small section all about the brain and memory. Grinning gleefully she reaches up to grab one of the books only for another hand to reach up and snatch it away.  
_"Manipulation of the Brain volume 1_," Tom Riddle reads in his smooth, even voice as she turns around to glare at him.  
"Give me that back Riddle or so help me I'll..." she begins only to be swiftly cut of by the noise of him slamming the book shut.  
"Or you'll what, curse me again for one of your stupid, irritating little pranks," he steps closer to her, his voice only a whisper but the venom in it seething through the air.  
"It was the first thing that came to mind at short notice," she cringes attempting to step back but only ending up flush with the wall.  
"That's not really a good enough excuse Abel," by now he's so close to her she can feel his breath on her neck.  
"Maybe in future you'll be a little more careful," his voice is nothing but a purr now, as he attempts to lull her into apologizing to him, or putting fear into her heart, one of the two. However Alice takes a daring step closer to him so their body's are almost pushed up against each others, her sweet breathe blowing lightly on his ear.  
"You don't scare me Tom Riddle," and with that she grabs the book from his hand and swiftly exits to the front of the library, retrieving her bag and storming out. Leaving Tom Riddle in what can only be described as a state of awe.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, at the momment this will be updated daily. I would really love some more reviews, even just a quick hi and a little comment saying what you think, it'll really help me as a writer. I hope it's not going to slow or fast for any of you._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter three – False Alliances.**  
Sitting on her bed late at night with the book_ 'Manipulation of the Brain volume 1'_ in hand Alice lets out a long, audible sigh. She'd gone through every chapter in the dam book, and hadn't uncovered anything that could help her. All it had told her was that the spell that could have been used was an '_obliterate_' spell, but she already knew that. There must be something in Hogwarts, a book or person that can help her remember exactly what happened that day. It's bad enough having lost her parents, but loosing the reason that they died? That's a fate worse than death itself. Placing the book under her pillow and rolling over Alice Abel falls into a dreamless sleep. The last dreamless sleep for a long time.

On an empty corridor on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, a lone figure stands staring at what could only be described as a blank wall. Slowly he paces back and forward three times and as if by magic a small door appears. With one quick glace down the corridor Tom Riddle opens the door and steps in.  
"Finally," Lestrange almost yells from his position on one of the seats, and Tom Riddle glares at him wondering if killing him right now would ruin the plans. Walking over to the only empty seat he sits down and surveys the room, glad to see all this loyal followers are present and on time.  
"I thought since school has begun again it would be good for us all to meet up and have a little chat," he begins, "I'm currently working on the plans for this year, but I assure you when they are ready to be set in motion you all shall be informed," folding his arms he looks around willing for someone to speak up.  
"Thank you my lord," Rosier mumbles in reply.  
"I was wondering if there is anything you would like to talk about, or ask me?" at this Avery perks up.  
"My Lord, I was just wondering what our impression of this new girl is?" he asks almost hesitantly, not sure if Alice Abel is an appropriate topic or not. A long silence follows as Tom mulls over his thoughts of the new girl who has spent the last week trying her best to wind him up.  
"She is one we will all have to keep an eye on," is his first statement, "she comes from a very powerful family line so can not be underestimated," the three other males nod in unison.  
"Although her mother was a muggle, so ultimately we can't forget that at the end of the day she will be in our firing line. A dirty half-blood," he speaks thoughtfully, "of course if she crosses the line I will deal with her, so you all have nothing to worry about,"  
"Well spoken master," Rosier reply's, knowing that the only choice they have is to obey him.  
"If that is all I'd really like to get some sleep," Tom concludes, standing up and heading out the door, not allowing a chance for anyone to reply.  
Heading to the heads dorm room he can't help but feel that Alice is going to be a big part of whatever happens in the future. She has the power to put a spanner in the works, and that is something he cannot tolerate. Walking down the steps he concludes that he only has two options. Inilate her now, or win her over and destroy her when she least expects it. The second of course is fail safe. He needs to get close enough to judge just how powerful a witch she can be.

Sitting in the library on one of the rather hard leather sofa's surrounded by books; Alice close's the last one frowning down at it. After spending the whole of lunch and dinner reading all the books in the memory section of the library she still couldn't find anything to help her. Leaning her head over the back of the sofa and closing her eyes she can't help but feel the irritation run through her veins. There has to be a way.  
"I would never have pegged you as a book worm Abel,"  
"That's what you get for pegging people in the first place Riddle," she snaps opening her eyes slowly and leaning forward to shoot an especially evil glare at him. Sitting down on the couch next to her he leans over the table reading the titles one by one.  
"Why so interested in the memory?" he asks.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the cat,"  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that your foul attitude is going to get you in trouble one of these days,"  
They both sit back, arms folded, glaring intently at each other.  
"Have you always been this snippy?" he asks, finding himself a little bit more intrigued by this amusing girl than he should be.  
"Have you always been this irritating?"  
Riddle unfolds his arms letting a small chuckle escape his normally pouted lips catching Alice of guard.  
"What are you giggling at?" she snaps narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Nothing," he almost smiles deciding not to tell her the fact that he finds the way she avoids answering anything he asks adding her own little comment, kind of cute. She lets out a long sigh, something that she seems to do often, piling the useless books up on top of each other.  
"You know, if you tell me what it is you are looking for, I could probably save you the trouble of raiding the library for the information,"  
"I don't need your help Riddle," she reply's curtly, standing up with the big pile of books balanced unevenly in her hands, leaving Tom on the couch shaking his head at her stubbornness.

"Was that Tom Riddle I saw sitting next to you in the library today?" Sam asks as her and Alice head down to the kitchens to get some well deserved food. Stopping outside the portrait of the fruit bowl Alice watches as Sam tickles the pear causing the canvas to swing open. She'll have to remember that for the future.  
"Yeh, but don't worry he was only attempting to aggravate me even more than he already has,"  
They walk down the long passage way and eventually end up in a huge room the size of the big hall, where four long tables exactly the same as the ones in the great hall sit.  
"What exactly has he done to annoy you so much," Sam smiles sitting down in the corner of one of the tables as they tell one of the house elf's what they would like to eat, "as far as I've heard you're the one he should be annoyed at. You used an extremely un-necessary spell on him, you made a mean joke about him in Divination, and every time you speak to him you're rude,"  
Alice glares at her anger slowly boiling her blood.  
"The spell was an accident; it was the only thing that sprung to mind at short notice. I'm sure he wouldn't have hesitated to cast something equally as embarrassing. The jibe in Divination was just a joke, I didn't think everyone would take it so seriously,"  
"Look, I don't mean to be a spoilt sport or anything, but Tom has a lot of followers in this school. A lot of people who wouldn't hesitate in getting rid of anyone who challenged him, so just watch your back ok?"  
Alice mumbles something under her breath while studying Sam. She would hate to admit that in the last week it has looked like most of the girls in the school have been planning to attack her and rip her hair out. Who knew an annoying, stubborn, twit of a male could have so many admirers.  
"Ok," she agrees, moving back a little to let the house elf place the food they ordered in front of her. Something Sam said Alice found very intriguing. How come most people in this school would do anything to make sure Riddle is safe? Is it because he's really such a lovely person, or is it because he has some sort of hold over them? Betting on the second, Alice makes a vow to find out. Even if it means being civil to the boy for a while. There is some funny business going on that she has to find out. Plus after having made no head way on her mission to uncover her family truth, he had said that he could help her.

On the way back up to the common room Alice suddenly had a very dangerous but possibly effective idea. Being well aware that tonight sleep will be hard to come by after her failed attempt to extract information from the library, she needs to know how to get her information, and pronto. Toms head boy, won't he be on one of his nightly patrols?  
"Hey Sam I've just got something to do, can I meet you back in the dorm in a bit?" she asks biting down on her lip, hoping that Sam won't become too suspicious.  
"I guess, but it's almost after hours?"  
"Yeh it's ok, I won't be out long,"  
With a small nod Sam heads on up the stairs without her.

Standing in the empty hall Alice looks around cautiously. Where would he be patrolling tonight? Deciding that it defiantly won't be in the dungeons she heads up to the first floor, walking down every corridor and being disappointed to find no one at all. Climbing the stairs to the second floor, feeling a little exasperated she finds herself marching down the corridors daring for someone to come and find her. Turning a corner she stops abruptly, hearing a distant wailing coming from one of the rooms down the hall. What could possibly be making such a horrible noise at this time of night? Tip toeing closer to the noise and feeling a little on edge she stops face to face with a door. The wailing is louder now, muddled with high pitched sobs and desperate sniffles. Out stretching her hand she's just about to turn the handle when a voice echo's through the corridor.

"What on earth are you doing out of bed at this time?" Tom Riddle hiss's causing Alice to jump through the air in surprise. Holding her hand to her heart she turns around surprised by how happy she is to see the boy she'd been searching for.  
"Looking for you actually," she smiles watching Tom as a taking back expression falls onto his face, "then I heard this weird noise coming from behind this door," she pauses listening for the familiar wail, but all she can hear is silence.  
"You were looking for me?" he asks ignoring the second part and walking towards her. She turns back around to face him in the dark corridor, noticing how the dark shadows dance on his face making him seem hauntingly beautiful. He's a good looking guy; nobody can deny that, not even Alice.  
"Yeh, I was being horribly stubborn this afternoon in the library when you offered to help, and I was wondering if the offer is still open?" she asks through gritted teeth, hating the way her voice sounds so sickly sweet. If only being nice came naturally to her. He takes a second to study her face, his deep blue eyes searching her own.  
"Of course, how about we meet tomorrow during our free period?"  
"In the library?"  
"Sounds good,"

The corridor falls into silence once again as they both stare at each other, wondering if the other person is being sincere. Alice smirking at the fact he thinks he's going to find out all her dirty secrets and that she may actually trust him now. Tom surprised and suspicious at what the reasons behind this U-turn is. He can't have her tripping him up when his plan to destroy her is not even under way yet.  
"Now you shouldn't be wandering these corridors so late at night, so I'll walk you back to your dorm,"  
"Who knew Tom Riddle was one for following rules," she almost smiles and he peers at her from the corner of his eyes as they head up to the seventh floor.  
"Who knew Alice Abel actually has a sweet side," he reply's causing her to frown at him and walk a few paces ahead. The rest of the journey they walk in silence finally arriving outside the portrait to the common room.  
"Tomorrow," he nods turning around and heading back the way he came. She nods in reply watching his tall figure as it strolls into the distance and then turns the corner. Tom Riddle is some piece of work. There has to be some reason he is the way he is, and Alice just has to find out. Knowing that she is way to curious for her own good, she mumbles the password and then crawls through into the Gryffindor common room.

The next morning starts with Potions and Alice teams up with Sam and Ruby for some Gryffindor support. Being the most inpatient person she knows, Alice has always hated Potions for the small fact that it takes time and patience to end up with the finished product. Of course she was good at the subject, but she found more quick thinking work much more fun. As the three of them get to work on brewing an _Elixir to induce Euphoria, _Ruby chats animatedly to their neighbours about her favourite topic, boys. Leaving Alice and Sam to fall into quiet discussion.

"So Alice, I know it might be rude of me to ask, but I was just wondering exactly what happened with your parents?" Sam ventures, glancing sheepishly at Alice, "I mean the details are a bit shady,"  
Looking at Sam for a moment, Alice wonders how to proceed. In the last few weeks Sam has become what Alice would call a best friend. It's only right for her to know at least some of her background. Of course she'd miss out the important parts, the parts she's still to uncover.  
Little does she no that a pair of ears in front of her have picked up on the change in conversations and are waiting eagerly for the reply. Yes, Tom Riddle is doing what he does best, spying in on other peoples private matters.  
"It was the day before my eleventh birthday, and my father was going on about how he had the best present for me. That I'd just love it," she begins, referring to the time-travelling apparatus he had invented, "he had been going on about it for months and months, how he was going to use it to put the world right again, rid it from evil. I was eleven I didn't really understand what he was going on about, all I saw was his animated expressions when he spoke about it," sitting down and allowing Sam to stir the potion she continues, " as I was saying, it was the day before my eleventh birthday and we were all sitting around the dinner table talking, and the next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of the room in of the room and my parents bodies are lying lifelessly in front of me,"  
Sam glances over at her, seeing the sadness at reliving the memory taking over. Tom Riddle could hear the quiver in her voice as she spoke, and can almost see the tears clouding her eyes.  
"Was it just with an unforgivable?" Sam mumbles, and Alice looks down at her quivering hands, knowing straight away that she's talking about how her parents were killed.  
"In the end it was, but there was a lot of blood and injuries," she reply's not really wanting to go into the finer details.  
"How come you survived?"  
Alice takes a moment to answer this, standing back up and dropping some crushed leaves into the cauldron.  
"I have no idea,"

Tom wanders into the library after potions looking around for Alice. After the conversation he over heard the last time he saw her, she had stormed out of class once it had finished. He had felt the need to glare at Sam for making her relive the pain, but had then mentally hit himself. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't now have the advantage in this mental duel between them both.  
Finally seeing her in the corner he saunters over placing his bag down on the table and taking the seat next to her.  
"You ok?" he finds himself asking as she sits slouching forward with her head leaning on her hands, and a fowl expression planted on her otherwise pretty face.  
"Fine," she mumbles taking a note pad out of her bag and placing it on the desk, more for the action of actually doing something rather than needing her notepad.  
"You sure?" he asks again, feeling strange at the fact that he is actually concerned about her well being, and isn't just saying it to keep up appearances.  
"Yeh, sorry just caught of guard over something," she says sitting up and flashing him a smile, which he returns a little half heartedly.  
"So what is it you need my help with?" he asks, hardly able to contain his curiosity. His face however remains silently composed. She hesitates before answering.  
"Let's say you needed to find out some information. Some information that isn't easy to come by, that the library here doesn't seem to contain. Where would you go to find it?"  
He study's her now desperate face quietly, seeing that whatever this is that she needs to find out is extremely important to her.  
"If you could tell me what it is you need to know I would be able to help you better,"  
"The thing is, I don't think I can trust you enough to tell you what it is," she says matter of fact, and he frowns at her, knowing to well that she's right, but still feeling hurt for some reason. He needs her to trust him.  
"But..."  
"But nothing, can you help me or not?" she snaps, and he lets out an over exaggerated sigh as if it's more bother than it's worth.  
"Yes, but I can't tell you now. Will you meet me later on tonight?" he asks catching the small smile that plays on her lips.  
"While you're on head patrol?"  
"Yes,"  
She nods, and for the first time since starting at Hogwarts he see's a glint of what could only be happiness spark in her eyes. It's as if the whole room is suddenly eluminated and he can barely stop himself from smiling back at her, instead he graces her with a small elegantly placed smirk.  
"Thank you," she almost grins, and he watches as she places the unused notepad back in her bag.  
"It's my pleasure,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four - Caught in the moment.  
**Sitting in the great hall after a long morning of class's Tom finds himself scorning into his plate of sandwiches. He'd found himself glancing at Alice a little too much during class. If it wasn't for the way her blonde hair reflected the light his eyes wouldn't automatically find her he told himself. After always seeking out a challenge he can't help but feel like since this girl has arrived Hogwarts has brightened up considerably. No longer having to go through dire days with boring people who give in to his every whim. For once their is someone with wit, and charm. Someone to match himself.  
"Tom?" Avery mumbles after polishing of his bowl of soup.  
"Yes?"  
"I don't mean to be nosey or anything," he begins glancing at Tom to survey his expression, "but me and the guys have noticed that you've been spending some time with Abel,"  
Tom scorns him, feeling the need to point out that it wasn't a question he just asked, it was a statement. Turning his head for a moment to look at Avery, he sighs at the questioning look.  
"Don't worry, I need to get close to her in order to work out her greatest weakness,"  
Avery nods vigorously, deceiving the slightly confused look on his usually placid face.  
"This girl is a hard one to figure out, but I will soon I assure you,"  
"That's good, we were just wondering if theirs anything we can do to help, that's all,"  
Tom sits for a moment in silence, going over Avery's statement in his head. Is there something they could do to help? Finding himself torn between two answers he mutters a "no," not wanting them to be any where near the Abel girl, for both selfish and practical reasons, "remember to tell the rest about our meeting tonight,"  
Looking at clock, he realises that there is only fifteen minutes until class starts, so stands up waving a quick goodbye to Avery, and heads to Transfiguration.

"Now class welcome to Transfiguration," Dumbledore begins with a cheery grin on his face as he surveys his students, "today we shall we doing, I'm afraid, some theory," a loud groan manages to fill the classroom as all the students slouch back in annoyance. Rarely did anyone enjoy the theory part of Transfiguration.  
As soon as everyone begins to work Alice turns around to Sam, poking her in the rib with her quill.  
"Ouch, what was that for?" she hiss's in reply, rubbing her now rather sore side, making Alice giggle silently and glance over at Ruby remembering what she wanted to ask.  
"Is Ruby not talking to me or something?" she asks genuinely confused about why she hasn't been talking to her since the little tiff they had in the Great Hall.  
"Oh," Sam smirks caught a little of guard, "she's annoyed at you for hanging around with Tom,"  
"I've _hardly_ been hanging around with _Tom_!" she protests appearing a little more hurt than she really is.  
"Yes well, it's a rarity that Tom ever seeks out anyone, especially with so many girls willing let him have his way,"  
Taking that as a bit of a compliment and causing Alice to become a lot more confused than before, she turns around for a moment to stare at the back of Tom Riddles head as he concentrates on his work contently.  
"Has he ever, you know, had a girlfriend?"  
"Not a girlfriend per say, but he is known for having his way when he's not obsessing over his work or being secretive," Alice slightly taking aback by this surveys all the girls in the room, wondering which ones he's had his way with, not that any of them would have complained.  
"Tom Riddle, a womanizer," she muse's, "who knew"

As the class nears to an end, everyone packs up feeling glad that the incredibly boring and tedious lesson is over.  
"Miss. Abel a word if you don't mind?" Dumbledore asks catching her by surprise as she's packing her books away.  
"Of course," she reply's, turning around and waiting for the class to leave; sensing that this has to be a private conversation. Sam gives her a small smile and tells her she'll meet her later on, and as Riddle walks past he catch's her gaze nodding lightly in her direction, probably curious about what Dumbledore wants with her.  
After all her classmates have left and the door is closed she turns around to Dumbledore who is perched on the end of his desk, smiling genuinely at her.  
"Alice, it's lovely to meet you," he begins ushering her to come closer and sit down, so she perches on the end of the desk at the front of the room.  
"It seems that I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you arrived and I was just wondering how you are settling in?"  
"Fine Professor, Hogwarts is a great school," she reply's meaning every word. Even if the students in it are rather complicated.  
"I was hoping you'd say that. Now I know it's none of my business. But I was just wondering if one of the reason you came here was to find out the mystery behind your fathers work and your parents death?" he says, so casually that Alice has to double take before the words register in her brain. How does he know that something was off about the way they died, behind the reason they died?  
"Professor, I don't know what you mean," she stutters, half lying and half telling the truth.  
"I'm sorry Alice, but I am a very advanced Wizard, and after looking into their unfortunate deaths a little more closely, I couldn't help but notice something's just don't add up," he smiles, his eyes glimmering in the dull room. Alice doesn't reply, god smacked by how clever Dumbledore seems to be.  
"Anyway, if you need any help you know where to come," he beams motioning Alice to the door. She smiles, thanking him for his kindness. Knowing that at the moment she won't need any help from the staff. This is just one thing she'll have to work out for herself.

Later that night after dinner Alice finds herself sitting in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book about the Dark Arts, and waiting for after hours so she can go and meet Tom Riddle. Her eyes run over the pages not really picking up any of the words. Tonight is the night. The night that she'll find out exactly how to remember the memory everyone wants her to forget. As much as her and Tom Riddle don't get along, she can't help but feel grateful at him for helping.

"Good evening Alice," Ruby says rather abruptly sitting down next to her on the couch in front of the fire. Alice turns around furrowing her eyebrows at the sudden change of heart. Wasn't Ruby avoiding her?  
"Evening Ruby," she reply's in the same manner.  
"I was just wondering what's so special about you?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well for some reason Tom Riddle seems far more interested in you than he is in me, and I would just like to know, what's so special about you?" her voice raising gradually until it's almost a yell. Seemingly she was trying to stay calm but that failed miserably. Alice lets the room fall into silence wondering why at Hogwarts, everybody has the ability to surpise her.  
"I'm not sure what your talking about Ruby,"  
"Oh don't play dumb with me," she practically spits standing up, "you'll rue the day you ever became _my_ competition Abel!" and with that she storms of up to the dorm leaving Alice sitting in silence. Since when did they both become such bitter enemy's over a boy Alice isn't even interested in like that? Looking at the clock she realises that it's almost time to meet Tom Riddle. Standing up she try's to put the days occurrences out of her mind and heads out into the corridor focusing on the imediate though of soon being able to understand her past.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a fright," Tom almost chuckles as Alice jumps three metres into the air then turns around with her hand holding the place her heart should be.  
"Well you shouldn't come creeping up on people like that late at night, in dark corridors then," is her annoyed reply as she try's to calm her racing heart.  
"As I said, I'm sorry," he smiles watching as the dim light flickers over her face causing her ocean blue eyes to eluminate in the darkness. She smiles back rolling her eyes at him.  
"So what is this thing you want to tell me about?" she asks excitedly, her whole body straightening up at the though of gaining her information.  
"We should go somewhere a little more private to talk,"

They walk through the dark corridors in silence, Alice following Tom until he finds a suitable place where they can talk in private.  
"Here should be fine," he gestures, turning into an empty corridor and pointing to the large windowsill facing towards the forbidden forest. They both sit down opposite each other making themselves comfortable before the nights events begin.  
"So come on, tell me!" she whispers excitedly, almost bobbing up and down on the windowsill.  
"I will if you'd just sit still and let me begin," he grins placing his hand on her leg for a fraction of a second to calm her down.  
"There's this room that I discovered a few years back," he begins looking down the corridor to make sure nobody's near, "it's called the _Room of_ _Requirements_,"  
"_The Room of Requirements?"_ she repeats, "how can a room help me?"  
"If you open it correctly, it will reveal to you exactly what you want and need, it can be anything," with this he notices her perking up abruptly.  
"How to I find this room?"  
"I can show you where it is situated, then you pace back and forward in front of it three times, thinking, telling, and willing for it to reveal to you what you want. Then a door should appear, which you enter, and nobody should be able to find you, or the room unless they know what you are after," he finish's surveying her expression, which is one of joy, and she appears almost speechless.  
"Come on, I show you were it is and make sure you get in safely,"

Grabbing her arm and placing it in his own, he leads her through the maze of corridors and up to the seventh floor. Looking around Alice grimaces.  
"Tom this is just an empty corridor," she states glaring up at him.  
"Of course it is, that's how the room disguises itself," he reply's letting go of her arm and pointing over to a piece of empty wall, "now pace back and forward in front of there three times, telling it what you want it to reveal to you," he orders.

Walking over to the wall Alice can't help but blush at how stupid it seems. Walking back and forward in front of a bare wall hoping a door will appear. Glancing once more at Tom who gives her an encouraging look she does as she's told. Pacing slowly back and forward three times she mumbles and thinks _"I need you to reveal to me the secret to gaining my memory back,"_ over and over again, willing for this door to appear. Once her three turns are up she pauses for a moment and turns around to face the wall, which to her surprise isn't empty. In stead of a bare stretch of wall in front of her, there now is a small scruffy looking door. Turning back to Tom with apprehension and delight she reframes from doing a little dance in excitement.  
"Do you think it's worked?" she grins, watching as he takes a step forward.  
"Only one way to find out," he smiles at her placing his hand on her shoulder softly, causing her to melt a little inside which could possibly be down to her deliriously happy mood.  
"You should smile more often,"  
"I'll keep that in mind," he smiles again trying suppress a grin and stop himself from blushing, something which he never does.  
"You want me to wait for you?" he asks feeling a little concerned for her well being since she's out in the empty corridors so late at night.  
"No it's ok, I'll be fine. You should get back to your head duties," she winks, "thank you," is her last, sincere words before she opens the door and enters into whatever lies behind it. Leaving Tom standing staring at a blank wall where the door and Alice used to be, wondering how on earth she just managed to charm him into caring enough for her safety to wait around for god knows how long on her when he should be doing his rounds and then attending the meeting he's holding in an hour or so. Shaking his head in confusion and frowning mainly at himself, he turns around heading back to the enchated staircase wondering what on earth she wanted to find out so badly, and vowing to find out.


End file.
